megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous merchandise
Miscellaneous Mega Man merchandise. Calendars The and are two calendars containing artwork of several Capcom characters, including the Mega Man series.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Guys and Gals of Rockman Adorn Capcom 2012 Calendar A Capcom Girls Calendar was also released in 2011. Product-1195967.jpg| . CGC2011.png|Capcom Girls Calendar 2011. CGC2012.png|Capcom Girls Calendar 2012. CGC2012-01-02.png|January–February "All Rockman" artwork by Toru Nakayama. CHC2012.png|Capcom Heroes Calendar 2012. CHC2012-01-02.png|January–February "All Rockman" artwork by Yusuke Murata. CHC2012-05-06.png|May–June "All Capcom" artwork by SON with Lan, Geo, Rock and a Wily Castle. CHC2012-11-12.png|November–December "All Capcom" artwork by Tamio with Sigma and Velguarder. Decoration 1-UP Cushion 1-UP Cushion is a cushion with the drawing of an 1-UP. Wall Decals Movable and reusable wall decals of characters, items, and graphics from the original Mega Man game.What Is Blik: Mega Man ~ Re-Stik Food Rockman Dorayaki is a pack with Dorayakis that were sold in Capcom's booth at Tokyo Game Show '99.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Dorayaki Rockman Sakuma Drops is a Rockman branded can of Sakuma drops released in 2010. It comes in eight flavors.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Candy Announced Rockmanjū is a Rockman branded pack of manjū that comes in two box varieties, one themed on the first game and other themed on Mega Man 10.Protodude's Rockman Corner: More Rockman-Themed Candy Rockman.EXE Milk Chocolate is one of the prizes that can be obtained from the arcade game Rockman.EXE: The Medal Operation. There are six different packages with Lan Hikari, MegaMan.EXE, MegaMan with two Beast Outs, ProtoMan.EXE, and Colonel.EXE.Protodude's Rockman Corner: 'The Medal Operation' Footage Surfaces Pudding and Kobun is a Servbot branded pack of puddings given in Capcom's booth at Tokyo Game Show 2000.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Servbot Pudding Servbot mugs Capcom made mugcups shaped like Servbots in Japan. In 2009, 500 yellow Dead Rising coffee mugs signed by Keiji Inafune where distributed in Korea. The mugs have Servbot faces and a Mega Man drawing.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Kobun Coffee Mugs!! Roll mugcups Mugcups released by Kotobukiya with Roll (with her original, Mega Man Powered Up and Mega Man 8 appearances), Roll Caskett and Roll.EXE.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Bonus Goods To Coincide With Kotobukiya Blues Release Postcards and bookmarks Rockman Megamix and Rockman Gigamix Postcards and bookmarks with color illustrations by Hitoshi Ariga that came with the 2009 re-releases of the manga Rockman Megamix and the manga Rockman Gigamix for a limited time for people that pre-ordered them from the sites e-Capcom, Fukkan and Tanomi, each with a different postcard/bookmark. Rockman Megamix vol. 1 and 2: *Bookmark with the six Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game. *Postcard with the 16 Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and 5, with Quick Man highlighted. The other side has a monochrome version of the postcard below. The stamp area has Bright Man's head. *Postcard with the 16 Robot Masters from Mega Man 4 and 6, with Skull Man highlighted. The other side has a monochrome version of the above postcard. The stamp area has Star Man's head. Rockman Gigamix volume 1:Protodude's Rockman Corner: Gigamix Postcards *e-Capcom: Bookmark with Proto Man, Shadow Man and Shade Man, with a small part of Mega Man and Roll visible. The other side has a black and white picture of Mega Man. *Fukkan: Postcard with the 16 Robot Masters from Mega Man 3 and 7, with Turbo Man highlighted. *Tanomi: Postcard with Plum, Ripot, Chest, Roll (inside Pop 'n Beat) and Ice Man. The other side has a monochrome version of the Fukkan postcard. The stamp area has a small image of Chest. Rockman Gigamix volume 2:Protodude's Rockman Corner: Bonus Goods For Gigamix Vol. 2 *Fukkan: Postcard with the nine Stardroids. *Tanomi: Postcard with a black and white picture of Light and Wily when they were young working in a robot. Rockman Gigamix volume 3:Protodude's Rockman Corner: First Look At Gigamix Postcards *e-Capcom: Bookmark featuring Bass and Ring Man. *Fukkan: Postcard with a battle damaged Mega Man in space. *Tanomi: Postcard with Proto Man and Tango. Rockman Megamix & Gigamix Box Set: *Tanomi: A postcard with Mega Man, Proto Man, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Rockman Maniax, Rockman 7 and Rockman 8: *Fukkan: In 2011, Fukkan had a promotion were customers who purchase certain Rockman goods could receive one of three limited edition postcards, each illustrated by Hitoshi Ariga, Shigeto Ikehara, and Kōji Izuki.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Delightful Postcard Art *Tanomi: Rockman 7 has two postcards, one with Mega Man, Rush, Auto, Beat, and Eddie, and the other with Super Mega Man, Bass and the Wily Capsule. The Rockman 8 manga comes with a postcard with Mega Man, Roll and Rush. Others: *Capcom's retail store in Tokyo has a Rockman postcard.Protodude's Rockman Corner: New Rockman Goods at Capcom Retail Store Jigsaw Puzzles Rockman 10th Anniversary Jigsaw Puzzle is a commemorative jigsaw puzzle released in 1997 by Central Hobby in two varieties, a 300 pieces puzzle for ¥2000 and a 500 piece puzzle for ¥3000. The puzzle image contains several characters from the classic series.The Mega Man Network: Rockman 8 Merchandise Mania "Roll! Roll! Roll!" is a 300 pieces jigsaw puzzle released by Kotobukiya in 2011.Protodude's Rockman Corner: "Roll! Roll! Roll!" Jigsaw Puzzle Kit On The Way Others *Rockman Dot Strap Collection *Mega Man 25th Anniversary USB Buster *Tron ni Kobun Ball Chain Key Holder (トロンにコブン ボールチェーンキーホルダー) Rockman&FortePin.jpg|[http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/rockmanx121/25729005.html Rockman & Forte pin] RockmanChoco.jpg|Chocolate 20thShirt.jpg|20th anniversary shirt. CrystalKeyholder.jpg|Rockman Crystal Keyholder. WaveMastersHolder.jpg|Wave Masters 2008 keyholder. MM25thStatue.png|Mega Man 25th Anniversary Statue. CFCTowel.png|CFC Original Hand Towel. Metowel.png|Metowel (メッタオル).Capcom: Tokyo Game Show 2010 KobunPlush.png|Kobun plush. File:DataPinArt.png|Artwork from a Data pin. File:Product-1117635.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Luncheon Mat (トロンにコブン ランチョンマット) File:Product-1121135.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Kobun Ruck (トロンにコブン コブンリュック) File:Product-1121135-B.jpg|Servbot rucksack File:Product-1121229.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Necktie Pin (トロンにコブン ネクタイピン) File:Product-1121230.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Nektai Set A (トロンにコブン ネクタイセットA（赤）) File:Product-1124788.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Glowing Mobile Phone Strap (Blue) (トロンにコブン 光る携帯電話ストラップ（青）) File:KobunHolders.png|Kobun holders. File:Product-1129013.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Fastener Accessory (トロンにコブン ファスナーアクセサリー) File:Product-1129015.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Netsuke Strap (トロンにコブン 根付ストラップ) File:Product-1129016.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Short Beaded Strap (トロンにコブン ショートビーズストラップ) File:Product-1129018.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Beaded Strap (トロンにコブン ビーズストラップ) File:Product-1167195.jpg|Rockman Fastener Chip (ロックマン ファスナーチップ) File:Product-1167197.jpg|Rockman Mobile Strap (ロックマン 携帯ストラップ) File:Product-1167201.jpg|Rockman X6 Sports Towel (ロックマンX6 スポーツタオル) File:Product-1167202.jpg|Rockman X6 Drawstring (S) (ロックマンX6 巾着(S)) File:Product-1167230.jpg|Rockman Mascot Sharp Pen (ロックマン マスコットシャープペン) File:Product-1172056.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary T-Shirt (Rockman) (ロックマン 15周年記念 Ｔシャツ（ロックマン）) File:Product-1172058.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary T-Shirt (Kobun) (ロックマン 15周年記念 Ｔシャツ（コブン）) File:Product-1172059.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Pin Batch (ロックマン 15周年記念 ピンバッチ) File:Product-1172060.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Strap Wallet (ロックマン 15周年記念 ストラップ付ウォレット) File:Product-1172060-B.jpg| File:Product-1172064.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Cap (ロックマン 15周年記念 キャップ) File:Product-1174159.jpg|Rockman Zero Handkerchief (ロックマンゼロ ハンカチ) File:Product-1174160.jpg|Rockman Zero Bandanna (ロックマンゼロ バンダナ) File:Product-1174161.jpg|Rockman Zero Mobile Poach (ロックマンゼロ モバイルポーチ) File:Product-1174162.jpg|Rockman Zero Drawstring (ロックマンゼロ 巾着) File:Product-1174163.jpg|Rockman Zero Cushion (ロックマンゼロ クッション) File:Product-1181334&1181335.jpg|Rockman.EXE Game Boy Advance Screen Cover (ロックマン エグゼ ゲームボーイアドバンス用スクリーンカバー) - Rockman version and Blues version. File:Product-1185051.jpg|Rockman X6 School Set (ver.1) (ロックマンX6 文房具セット（ver.1）) File:Product-1185052.jpg|Rockman X6 School Set (ver.2) (ロックマンX6 文房具セット（ver.2）) File:Product-1185053.jpg|Rockman X6 Character Can Batch Full Comp Set (6 Pieces) (ロックマンX6 キャラカンバッチ フルコンプセット（6個入）) File:Product-1185054.jpg|Rockman X6 Lunch Set (ロックマンX6　ランチセット) File:Product-1185055.jpg|Rockman X6 Handkerchief and Mini Towel Set (ロックマンX6 ハンカチ＆ミニタオル セット) Product-1193851.jpg|Capcom Artworks T-Shirt: Rockman (M) (カプコンアートワークスＴシャツ_ロックマン（M）) File:Product-1198889.jpg|Rockman.EXE Poach SP Netto Ver. (GBA SP Only) (ロックマンエグゼ ポーチSP 熱斗Ver. （GBA SP専用）) File:Product-1198890.jpg|Rockman.EXE Poach SP Enzan Ver. (GBA SP Only) (ロックマンエグゼ ポーチSP 炎山Ver. （GBA SP専用）) File:Product-1204484.jpg|Rockman Zero Wristband 2004 (ロックマンゼロ リストバンド2004) File:Product-1204486.jpg|Rockman Zero Carabiner Strap (ロックマンゼロ カラビナストラップ) File:Product-1210107.jpg|Rockman.EXE Official Center ID Capsule Pendant (ロックマンエグゼ オフィシャルセンター IDカプセルペンダント) File:Product-1210107-B.jpg| File:Product-1244477.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Spinning Keyholder (流星のロックマン スピニングキーホルダー) File:Product-1278621.jpg|Rockman vs. Shooting Star Rockman Premium Memo Pad (Battle Compilation) (ロックマン VS 流星のロックマン プレミアムメモ帳(バトル編)) File:Product-A10004173.jpg|Rockman Met & Buster Set (ロックマン メット＆バスターセット) File:Product-A10004246.jpg|Rockman iPhone 5 Exclusive Silicon 3D Dot Jacket (ロックマン iPhone5専用 シリコン3Dドットジャケット) File:Product-A10004294.jpg|Rockman Rush Tissue Box (ロックマン ラッシュティッシュBOX) File:Capcom30thPinsHeroes.png|Capcom 30th Anniversary pins (heroes) File:Capcom30thPinsRivals.png|Capcom 30th Anniversary pins (rivals) File:RockmanAiru.png|Rockman fitted Airū (Felyne) figure File:RockmanMeraru.png|Rockman fitted Merarū (Melynx) figure. See also *Energy Tank References Category:Merchandise